Leaf on Hard-Mode
by Guigo2000
Summary: It's time for Leaf to begin her journey. But this time is on hard-mode.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… For those who are reading this let me introduce some things:**

**This is a Nuzlocke challenge. **

**Those are the rules for this game:**

**Any Pokémon that faints is considered dead, and must be ****released****.**

**The player may only catch the first Pokémon encountered in each area, and none else. If the first Pokémon encountered faints or flees, there are no second chances.**

**It's okay receiving pokemon from NPCs**

**Must Nickname all the pokemons.**

**It's permitted to evolve by trading like Gengar and Alakazan.**

**Going to options and making the battle style "set", leaving the player unable to switch out.**

**No catching/using legendary Pokémon.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon nor the nuzlocke challenge.**

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her bulbasaur was struggling to remain on its feet. No matter what she could do the results would be the same… Her bulbasaur was gonna to die.

"Please, Bulby. Just one more try… we may defeat him." She said with tears on her eyes.

Her bulbasaur made a serious look; it knew its chances were lows but it was ready to try one more time.

"Now, Bulby, Use Tackle with all you got." She said pointing to the charmander.

"Saur" It responded while using all its strength.

It hit but the charmander stood tall.

"Your useless pokemon will never defeat mine. Now Charmander end this." Said with a smirk on his face.

Charmander used Scratch and cut the jugular of Bulby. Bulby tried desperately to breath but in vain… It fall down… death.

" Nooooooooooooo Bulby… I'm so sorry." She yelled as she saw her pokemon death.

* * *

"BULBY NO." She shouted waking up from the nightmare.

"Huff Huff it was just a nightmare… I'm just nervous because tomorrow it starts my adventure. Oh well I just have to drink some moomoo milk and everything will be okay." She said before going down through the stairs.

She arrived at the kitchen, drank the milk, returned to bed and slept like a rock.

* * *

In the morning the girl woke up, she stretched a bit, looked at the clock and her widened her eyes when she noticed that she was late.

"Oh my Arceus Oh my Arceus… I slept too much… I should know when I drink too much moomoo milk I end up sleeping too much" She said in panic.

She dressed her usual clothes (a blue sleeveless shirt, a red mini skirt) and ran like rocket to the lower floor.

"Oh my I'm glad that you decided to wake up." Said her mother ironically while she was drinking her coffee.

"Hahahaha very funny mom" Said the girl sarcastically. "Mom, Is the breakfast ready"

"Yes, it's ready almost 30 minutes ago"

She sat down and started to eat. After 30 minutes she ended her meal and went to the front door.

"Bye mom! I'm leaving now." She said cheerfully.

"Now hold on, Miss Leaf, are you not forgetting anything?" Her mother asked.

"Let me see… Bag… Check… Shoes… checked… Pajamas… check… Money… check… Wait am I forgetting to wear clothes?" She asked looking below seeing that she indeed was wearing clothes but was missing one thing. "Oh yeah, my hat! I forgot that!"

She then run to her room and picked her white hat which was under the bed.

"Now I'm ready to go" Leaf said confident.

"… You're forgetting to give a kiss of goodbye to your mother" Her mother said a little bit sad.

"Oh… Sorry" She exclaimed before going to her mother and giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Leaf I know all girls dream of traveling, it said so on TV. But don't forget to send some news to your mom." Her mother said looking deeply in her eyes.

" I know mom… I will make you pride… and you too… Dad." Whispered Leaf, so that her mother couldn't listen.

"Well… You better go… Oh, yes. Prof. Oak, was looking for you." She said turning her back to leaf so she couldn't see her crying.

Leaf nodded and went straight to the lab of Prof. Oak. There she found the professor and… Blue.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" The boy with spiky orange hair with a black T-shirt and purple jean pants said.

"Be patient… I know Leaf will be here any second." The old man with folded arms responded.

"I'm here. Sorry to be late. I had to help an old lady with carrying her luggage… and then I got lost." Leaf said trying excuse herself.

"How can you get lost in this city? I mean there is like… 10 houses in this city and the lab… You're a moron." Blue yelled at her.

"Oh don't be like that… You used to be friendlier when you were a kid." Leaf said sticking her tongue out.

"Ahem… anyways, today is the day when you two first get your pokemons. There are 3 Pokémon here! Haha! They are inside the Poké Balls. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon trainer! In my old age, I have only 3 left, but you can have one! Choose!" Oak exclaimed pointing to the table with 3 pokemons on the table.

"I will choose this one. It has tentacles" Leaf said cheerfully pointing to pokeball with bulbasaur.

"AH… Wait what?" Oak exclaimed making an awkward face and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Leaf said innocently. "And I shall call you… I was gonna give you the name bulby but then I remembered my dream… So I call you Ray."

An awkward silence hovered around the lab. Then Blue chose his pokemon, it was a charmander. Leaf thanked the professor and said goodbye. she was a about to leave when Blue decided to challenge her.

"Wait, Leaf! Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on!" He said already throwing his charmander.

"Char"

"Oh… Okay it should be fun." She said throwing her Bulbasaur.

"Bulba"

"Yeah… will be fun for me." Blue smirked ready to deafeat Leaf's bulbasaur.

* * *

**NOTE: So THE Challenge begins. Also A very special Thank you for**

**SomewhereinNevada614 **

**For allow me to use some names of his fanfiction and for being a special friend.**

**I hope I am not forgetting anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_Oh, for Arceus's sake… I can't belive that Leaf actually accepted the battle... I mean, I know that Blue knows how to battle but... look at her with her happy face... I think this the end for my Bulbasaur." Prof Oak thought about the fight.

But suddenly, Leaf switched from happy face to serious face. She started to analyze her Bulbasaur until she said "So your nature is brave huh? That's very interesting, Ray."

"You can see which nature it's just by looking?" Blue asked surprised.

"And that's not even half what we can do, right Ray?" She said looking for her Bulbasaur.

"You're right… Master. Let's beat these guys!" Ray said before cracking its own neck.

"… So you can talk to you pokemon… big deal! Charmander scratch!" Blue said pointing to Ray.

Charmander scratched the Bulbasaur hurting its cheek. Leaf start to think it was obvious that charmander was faster than Ray if they just keep hitting each other with scratch and tackle the result would be Ray's death… So she used another strategy.

"Quick, Ray Growl… Growl like there is now tomorrow." She said yelling to her bulbasaur.

* * *

After many tackles, growls and scratches Ray emerged victory but barely… He just have 1 HP after the battle. It could barely stay stand but the strategy worked so it was happy.

"My my… Leaf you surprised me. I can't believe you win. Now there is one more thing that I want that you two do."

He went to a table behind him a pick two red things. "This is my new invention, the pokedex! It automatically records data on pokemon you've see and caught. To make a complete guide of all the pokemon in the world, that was my dream! But, I'm too old and I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me. Oh and I can't pay." Samuel explained as he gived the pokedex for both.

"Every pokemon? Are you serious? You are sending two kids to travel all around kanto to find every freaking pokemon? You don't see anything dangerous or irresponsible about this?" Blue said thinking awkward his own grandfather sending them to a dangerous mission.

"What's wrong, Blue? Is this too much for OW Great Blue Oak?" Leaf said in a tease tone.

"S-shut up. You will see you may have luck in this battle but I am gonna be the greatest! Smell ya later!" He said before leaving the lab.

* * *

Later, when Leaf was near of the route 1, she came close to Ray to explain the situation "Okay, Ray, listen up. We have only one chance to catch a pokemon so you must let then conscious so we can capture."

"AAAAAAAWWWW" Ray said in disappointment.

"Okay let's go… I hope it's an awesome pokemon!" She said as she started to walk in the tall grass. Suddenly something appeared in front of Leaf… It was a Rattata.

"WOW A Rattata just what I wanted" She said cheerfully while she put her both arms to the air. "Okay, Ray is show time and remember what we talked."

"Fine Fine Fine… You're no fun…" It said while preparing for the battle.

"Bring in on, Green one! I can take anything you give me." The Rattata responded.

"That's what she said." Ray joked.

After two tackles Leaf threw a pokeball and captured the female Rattata. She named Mila.

"Great job, Ray. Now let's take Mila to the poke center." She said congratuleting Ray.  
"Wait! Since we've already captured in this route... Can I keep here training a little longer."  
"... I don't see any problem with that... Okay, Ray, you can fight the way you want." She said happily.  
Ray just smilled... "The way I want, huh?" Minutes later after they crossed the route 1, both of them were blood-soaked.  
"Ah so refreshing." Ray said cheerfully.  
" I think I'm gonna puke." Leaf said with one hand on the belly.  
After that, they went to the pokecenter to rest a bit. Leaf discovered that there was gym in this city but she thought they were too weak to challenge the gym leader. So they went to route 22 to search for a new pokemon for the party. After they walked a little on the tall grass, Leaf found a Mankey.  
"Okay Mila you have to weaken it, so we can capture, understood?" She explained to her new pokemon.  
"Leave to me, master!" Rattata said nodding to her.  
Mila came close to the mankey and... Beat the crap of it.  
"Hey Master, I did!" Mila said cheerfully.  
"No, Mila. You were supposed to weaken it not beat it." She said a little disappointed.  
"Oh, sorry, master." Mila said.  
"Bored now. it's clobberin time." Ray said already cracking its own neck. Leaf facepalmed. Leaf's pokemon were all brute.  
"Well, well, well. look what we have here." A certain boy said appearing in the scene.  
"Blue?" She said surprised.  
"It's payback time. Now your plant frog it's gonna die. I have a charmander who knows ember and a pidgey who knows gust. Say goodbye to him." Blue said showing his pokemons ready to kill.

"Not if they are sleeping…" Leaf said smirking while Ray used sleep powder on both pokemons. After that Ray beat both of them.

"Awww! You just lucked out!" Blue said angry. " I need the 8 badges before I face the elite four. You better do as well… Oh sorry I forgot you're not even gonna get 1. Hahahaha. Smell ya later"

Leaf just rolled her eyes. "Okay guys I think we're done of training. I mean Ray is Level 15 and Mila 7. I think we can beat any gym leader in Kanto… Let's go." They headed to the gym of viridian ready for their first gym battle. When they approached the door of gym there was a board on it.

'_Very sorry. I'm out taking over the world… I mean getting milk. Please forget the first part. – Viridian city gym leader."_

"Hmph… Seems legit… Oh well let's head to pewter city." Leaf said.

"Don't you think a little bit strange?" said Mila a little worried.

"I don't see any problem with buying milk." She said innocently.

They arrived at viridian forest, Leaf tried to capture the first pokemon but it didn't worked because someone, who has a name Ray, killed the pokemon.

"Oh come on, Ray… You know the rules. How do you expect we make a team if you kill anyone who came close to us." Leaf said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, Master. I got a little carried away." Ray smirked innocently.

"Your luck is that I can't get angry with you. Besides I don't there is any pokemon valuable here." She said petting its head. Then suddenly a Pikachu appeared from know where.

"Oh you got to be kidding me… Couldn't you appear like I don't know 3 minutes ago?" Leaf said while putting a hand in the face.

* * *

They continued their journey, defeating every opponent and pokemon that appeared. It looks like nothing could stop them… but then something happened.

* * *

They were near from exit of viridian forest when a weedle appeared.

"Let me deal with it, Master." Mila said confidently.

"Are you sure? You're not in a full health." Leaf said concerned.

"100 percent."

Mila hit with a quick attack, but somehow it managed to survive and counter attacked with… poison sting. Mila was poisoned.

"NNNNNOOOOO Mila…" Leaf said as she ran to it. She pick it from the ground. "Don't worry Mila you are gonna be ok, I promise!"

Leaf raced after the pokecenter in pewter town. She was felling while carrying Mila that it was getting weaker. She couldn't believe, she didn't want to let it down. But then Mila turned in Leaf's direction.

"I-I'm sorry, Master… I just wish we could spare more time together." Mila started to slowly close the eyes…

Leaf fell on her knees, started shaking her head in disbelief and tears started running down her cheeks. She felt a hole in her chest. She not just broke a promise… her first pokemon has died.

**Rattata (Mila) Met: route 1. lvl-4-9 X**


End file.
